1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puzzle toy and, more particularly, to a combination puzzle toy that can be arranged to form one of a number of combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a combination puzzle toy A according to the prior art. According to this design, the combination puzzle toy A is comprised of a plurality of flat toy elements 100 of different geographical shapes that can be matched with one another to form a pattern (combination). Because the combination puzzle toy A can be assembled to form only one combination, the child remembers the way to assemble the combination after few trials, and becomes tired of play the combination puzzle toy A when knows the way to assemble the combination.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a combination puzzle toy, which trains the player""s metal ability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination puzzle toy, which trains the player to endure trouble.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination puzzle toy is comprised of a case and a plurality of blocks. The case defines a top open chamber, which has a flat bottom surface. The blocks are to be inserted into the top open chamber and supported on the flat bottom surface of the top open chamber and coupled to one another in a flush manner to form one of a number of combinations. Each block comprises a flat rectangular first block member and a flat rectangular second block member asymmetrically fixedly arranged in a stack.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the combinations include one combination where the flat rectangular first block member of at least one of the blocks is respectively disposed in contact with the flat bottom surface of the top open chamber, and the rectangular second block members of the other blocks are respectively disposed in contact with the flat bottom surface of the top open chamber.